User blog:Renegade Jade/Feeeelings
Okay so I've been wanting to do this so here I go. My thoughts on almost everyone. *Phantom R - You're way too negative. I mean, you're really one of the only people on here I don't mind being around, but really, this attitude of yours is actually making me start to turn away from hanging out with you. *Tornadospeed - You're really annoying sometimes. You never take anything seriously and just seem like a heartless d*ck most of the time. *Bowser & Jr. - You're actually a little too serious. I don't mind this most of the time, but other times I sort of do. I actually feel a little sorry for you though, being admin in a hellhole like this. It must suck a little. *J. Severe - You're not bad. At all. You're a pretty nice guy to be around. That is all. The thing is, you're not on as much as I would like. *NintendoChamp - You're okay. Not too bad, but a little tiresome at times. But not too bad. *CompliensCreator - You're a pretty cool friend, but you're like a child sometimes. You're usually a little too silly, and I get tired of it sometimes. I really don't know how you're admin. *Mochlum - I like being around you. You're a pretty cool guy. But, honestly, I'm really afraid people will pin the whole "Mochaves" thing on me if I'm not careful. But it's done to death and needs to die. Plus you're not on most of the time. *AwesomeCartoonFan - You're barely on rnw anymore. It's a shame, though. You're one of the few good people on here anymore. You're too busy obsessing over... Homestuck on tumblr. *LulzWut/NyanGir - Can never tell you two apart sometimes. You both are girls with obnoxiously long usernames who obsess over a fandom or something. *Moon Snail - Never really got an angle on you. So I can't really figure out what I like and dislike about you. *Heartphilia - I never actually been around you long enough. So I'm not really sure. *Dubodekah - You're an annoying category spammer. That's all I know about you. *KrazyKrisKrumbs - You're a child. No seriously I think you legitimately are 11 years old. You certainly act like one... *UltimateMegaGeo - I don't know how to feel about you at this point. All I can say is "neutral". But really, you're seeming more and more *Gray Pea Shooter - When you first came here, you were pretty swaggy. Ever since you've been slowly, ever so slowly succumbing to immaturity like the rest of us. To the point where your icon is Molestia (which I entirely disapprove of by the way) *MissingNo - You've never been too big of an annoyance. You've just been... there this entire time. You're okay. *Livin' in a Fun House - I barely know anything about you. *KingOfSpriters - When you were first here, I didn't like you all too much. You were very annoying. Were. Now, you've definitly improved. If I don't add you I'm sorry. I'll add you later Category:Blog posts